


A Voice of Her Own

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Giving someone a voice, Have a voice, Just mentions of past abuse, Lies, Loki care, Manipulation, Mischief, Past Abuse, believe, believing, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Loki always knew y/n was there for everyone, himself included. She is the goddess of Empathy and she can feel for anyone. She gives a voice to those who are doubtful in anyone hearing them. All along she needed a voice, she needed someone to believe her in her childhood. No one was there for her but when she is vulnerable, Loki finds her. She tells him the truth because the God of Lies will know -no matter what she says. This God does not have the title of Lies for confirmation of what he found out… he is the God of Mischief and mischief comes in many forms.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Voice of Her Own

Loki had a good idea and he tried to voice it.

Loki pointed at the map, "If we would go through the mountains."

Thor pointed at an open field straight towards the enemy, "Facing the enemy is the right way to do it. We go this way. It will be easier to start the battle."

Loki was stunned for a second but pointed back to the mountain and dragged his finger towards where the enemy would be, "A surprise would catch."

Thor spoke over Loki, "Cowards need to hide."

Fandral laughed, "how can you expect to get recognition with the ladies if you just hide everywhere."

"I actually use my mind you idiots."

Thor smiled at his friends, "We will go into glory and Loki can hide behind a rock with his nose in a book."

Fandral laughed, "Perhaps the admiration of a hero in a book is enough for him."

Y/n spoke loudly bringing everyone back to the battle plans, "perhaps both plans could be used?"

All attention was on her as soon as she spoke. She stood proud as she pointed to the map, explaining how the enemy would be easily defeated. "A team could grab the attention from a frontal attack and when most of the enemy is past the other team in the mountains they can attack. Foot soldiers in the field and long range attackers in the mountains."

Loki knew there was going to remark on those who do not engage with short distance.

Loki spoke after moving his hand towards Y/N's. She moved her hand to allow him to gesture, "There will obviously be foot soldiers to get around the back of the enemy as well. With them surrounded the victory will be ours"

Thor crossed his arms, "we will see."

Everyone was dismissed and went their separate ways. Loki did not know where Y/N went but he wanted to find her. Loki needed to thank her for helping him during that meeting because without her the battle to happen soon would be a mess. Loki felt ill at the thought of lives being lost and Y/n must have felt his distress of not being taken seriously.

She was the Goddess of Empathy and easily acquired the title. She was kind and when she would stand tall to stand up for another was when she was her strongest. She is incredibly easy to talk to and had many friends due to her kindness, and Loki was among the ones who cherished her.

Loki heard a quiet cry and a hard shaking inhale. 

Loki's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped mid step. He was quite as he took the steps around the pillar. Familiar body held an unfamiliar composure. It was Y/N, trying to stifle her crying.

Loki thought himself ridiculously infuriating. All the times she graced himself with her presence and optimism, he never once asked her of her own troubles. 

"Y/N?"

Her head turned away from Loki and she wiped her face. "Oh Loki. My apologies, I have something in my eye." Her hands wiped at her face again. "Its terribly painful and will not come out." 

Her joyful laugh finally made perfect sense to him. It was forced to some extent, but she was able to feel for the person's happiness, maybe it was her own joy for somebody else's success. However, Loki was going to get to the bottom of this.

Loki walked to look at her face, "Do you need help?" 

Loki gently held her face and she looked like a dam about to break. Her eyes filled with bliss were now filled with anything but any positive emotions.

"What is actually wrong?"

"Nothing just…" her eyes closed forcing more tears out of her eyes. Her face contorted into despair. "I am not ok."

Loki's hands went to her shoulders then wrapped around her back as he pulled her close. At first there was a little protest but she pulled him closer and cried into his chest. Loki held her and encouraged her to let everything out.

She was abused at a young age by people she should have been able to trust. When she had the courage to talk about the situation, no one believed her. Everyone sided with the person who had influence and was manipulative. For a while she believed that she had imagined it all. That somehow her imagination got the better of her.

Loki believed every word.

Now it was his personal mission to make those people pay.

Loki is the God of Lies and would find out the truth easily.

Loki is also the God of Mischief and mischief is not always fun and benign.

Y/N whispered, "I just want everyone to have some that believes them. I don't understand why people will not listen."

"I came to thank you for listening to me. Giving me a voice in the conversation earlier over the battle plans." Loki stroked her back, "I see now, that all along, you have needed someone to be there for you."

She mumbled, "You don't need to do anything. It's a messed up situation."

"God of lies and Mischief … I am sure things are going to be very messy."

  
  
  
  



End file.
